Homeward Journey
by kevinrs13
Summary: teenagers trapped in an unknown world with no way home...R
1. Genesis

"Day 1825, Dear Journal...I have spent 1825 days here that's five years. My mastery in spells grows stronger each day and my sword skills also increase. I've fought many a beast in this realm with the help of others who are long past dead. My friends are not here i am the only one. My name is Kevin. But here I am Jor-Dhan. An elven Wizard and Paladin, a warrior of both magic and sword. Most of these creatures are familiar as I have said many times in past entries, but can I be in the world of Dungeons & Dragons. As impossible as it is. Impossible what a word, I've stared in the eyes of an Orc and sliced the throat of a Gnoll, impossible is a word I have come to take for granted. Well that is my closing for today Journal."  
  
The snow blew across the ground and smashed against the walls of the big old school. The frost on the windows clouded everything that ever happened in it's corridors and hatred and angst clung to every soul. In the past few months over seventeen students of the school went missing and have yet to be found, fear has come to town and plans on staying awhile. The students seem to move in slow motion and emotions fly and anger and worry sway back and forth. Matthew, a intelligent friendly teenage boy from the local high school started a search party for his friends Kevin and Chris. The search was a failure neither the search party or the police could find the missing children including Chris and Kevin. Paapa lonely searched for Kevin his strive as great as the others but his info was really theirs, their leads were nothing. It seemed that Chris and Kevin had just vanished off the face of the Earth.  
  
"RAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" The yell rumbled the mountains as Kevin jumped back from the trees and then a thumping noise heard and felt all around became more frequent as a giant beast crashed through the trees. It was a Gray Render, a large beast standing at nine feet in height and four feet broad. It growled loudly as it raised it's fist to strike down on Kevin. Kevin pulled up his staff and held it vertically and closed his eyes and spoke "el-es-crell-repel!!" and then the giant hand struck down on him but before it could get within range it's fist was repelled and struck backwards. Then as Kevin jumped back past a few more trees and roots a couple beams of sunlight struck through the leaves and branches. As Kevin turned to cast another spell he was smacked by the gargantuan beast and flew into a tree and collapsed to the ground but right then a enormous rumbling pierced the violence and the birds soared out from the trees as then the Gray Render went flying in pain and landed in a open area of tall grass. Kevin turned over and saw the giant robot like being, it was a Shield Guardian, it was also Chris.  
  
Chris was a friend of mine in my world. I found him a few weeks ago under ground in a dungeon which i rescued him from...yes rescued. We've traveled around the bits of this world and encountered many creatures of different strengths, Chris may have strength but i have strength in spell craft which is a hundred times stronger.  
  
Kevin raised himself up off the ground almost in a float and then he turned towards Chris and the Gray Render and looked towards it and growled raising his left hand and shouting "ex-mortus!!". And then with a sound of thunder a crack of lightning sprung from his pal and struck from his palm and killed the Gray Render, "Chris..let's go". The two travelers wandered off into the distance and were consumed by the shadowed forest.  
  
Down the glimmering old hallways of the high school a set of feet paced down the hall at a somewhat slow pace and then the person came to a sudden halt. It was Adam Duplantis. Adam is an intelligent teen quite tall but creepy in a silent like way but he was also kind of a goof ball, he was also dating Jacqueline a close friend of both Chris and Kevin. Adam paused at the basement door as he looked into the window since something caught his eye. It was a glimmering word on a book "First Class" it was Kevin's comic book he had been drawing, it was in the basement. Adam was struck with the biggest hint in the search for Chris and Kevin, and it was in the basement. He quickly turned around and ran back towards the main mall area of the school and towards the benches near the entrance to where the group of friends that were searching for Kevin and Chris were.  
"I found!..a!..found a!...found a clue!!" Adam said taking a few breaths of air in.  
"What!!?" Hetan shouted grabbing Adam by the arms.  
"Where, what, huh?!" Kev strangely blurted.  
"Adam..now speak clearly and calmly, now tell us" Matthew laughed looking at them.  
"I saw Kevin's comic book thing, in the basement" Adam said still standing.  
"Oh, this is our biggest lead so far!" Matthew said getting up followed by Hetan.  
"Hmm...basement eh" Paapa grinned at the sound of their new information as he hid around a corner.  
"Well let's fucking go check it out!!" James yelled in confidence.  
  
They all bursted out into a small crowd of friends, and marched down the reflecting floor of the mall area and down to the long stretched walls which told many stories of days gone by. The comic book could be seen from outside the yellowish painted door and the glimmer of the words on it could be seen by all and then they paused.  
"How do we get in?" Hetan asked looking back at the others.  
"We'll have to go ask Mr.Highland and" Matthew was explaining but before he could even complete his sentence James crashed in.  
"RAHHHH!!!!!!" James shouted through the halls as his foot crashed through the window on the basement door.  
"Oh crap!!" was the word said by most as everyone kinda skipped backwards from the shards of glass as James slid his hand in.  
"Here we go!" James chuckled twisting and unlocking the basement door from the other side.  
  
The ten teenagers came into the basement which cloaked itself in an abyss of dark shadows. They bravely approached it's depths picking up Kevin's comic book and as they continued walking. The brave ones walked ahead and the others followed apprehensively as they stepped down off of a step towards a door a strange mist slid from under the door and caught their attention to open the paint faded door. But as soon as they entered the terrain beyond it shook their souls and frightened every inch of their body with an adventurous starved thirst. This adventurous thirst pulled them into the door and then the door swung shut and vanished into the musky air, and into a new realm of monsters, magic, dungeons, and dragons.  
  
The pair of adventurers marched through the forest and up along a rocky path towards a gigantic tree with a hole carved into the trunk at the bottom and a small house atop basked within it's shady leaves. The two of them glanced up at the tree house as then Kevin pounced along a few branches on surrounding trees and jumped up on to the wooden floor boards of the tree house, then turned back towards the huge robotic soldier that is Chris and nodded his head as he then sat down. Kevin had greatly changed in the years that he had been there. He had learned many magical skills and met many people, and killed chaotic ones as well. Stood infront of towering beasts and overcame great feats. Chris hadn't changed at all in the weeks he had been there but he was the same as always but a bit more aggressive towards creatures and such people.  
  
Kevin stood at a height of five feet four inches and weighed one hundred thirty eight pounds. He wore a dirty brown robe over his blue pants and shirt which was also covered by silver armor tied together with dark brown leather straps. A dark orange mohawk was his new choice of hair style now being a blue pointy eared shape shifting elf. He wields two weapons a simple hard wood staff and a significantly magical sword with rubies pierced into it's handle. And on his face was a brave stare which held much new found confidence and memories once forgotten, and a scar along his left eye which told a story of once fought battles. Chris stood roughly nine or ten feet tall hard to tell. His facial features and actions shadowed by complex magic and metals. He was unaware of his one and only vulnerability which i could not inform him of or he'd just be a more cautious and tranquil warrior which would get his gargantuan body no where fast.  
  
For the other ten teenagers their search into this mysterious new world began to slowly change them unknowingly were transforming into creatures that would more fit for this world of magic and myth. Kev began to yell out in pain as he and the others collapsed to the ground in a chaotic frenzy for reasoning. Kev began to turn a shade of green as facial hair grew dark from his face and his teeth all pierced out into canines. Randi's and Shawna's ears began to crack upwards into points. Adam screamed and hissed as he flopped back and forth as his flesh turned scaly green and his skull began to misshapen and his legs fused together. Alfred's hair grew down towards his back and his whole skeletal structure began to bend and pull out of shape. James, Jacqueline and Paapa's clothes all changed but they had stayed human. Hetan cracked all over as his body became that of a horse and his upper half stayed mostly human. Paapa now stood in a ninja's uniform, James stood straight up in silvery armor and Jacqueline stood in somewhat provocative leather and cloth type suit. Their transformation left behind trails of blood but left them no wound since it was all healed in the change.  
  
Not all too far away Chris and Kevin relaxed after a day of adventure and great sights. But then the painful searing screams of people pierced all the tranquil sounds of the forest and caught them off guard but it pulled them into action, since they themselves are heroes. As Kevin jumped down quite some distance landing on his feet he quickly turned towards Chris who was getting up, he gave a nudge of his head signaling Chris to stay and guard their new home. Kevin then quickly followed the now echoing yells through the tall grass and skipped along the blades of grass.  
  
  
"What happened to me!!?" Kevin yelled looking at his green flesh and pinching himself in a scarce disbelief.  
"OH MY GOD!!!" Hetan screamed looking at his body tripping over his new legs.  
"Shawna your ears!" Jacqueline shouted as Shawna felt her pointy ears.  
"Oh no no no..." Shawna said panically feeling the points of her ears.  
"Hey hey not so bad!" Paapa chuckled looking at his fierce ninja uniform.  
"Heh heh" James flexed his muscles in his chain mail lift his sword in his hand laughing.  
"We should all calm down" Matthew said in his dwarf size with a big brown beard.  
"Wha?! hahaha" Adam laughed looking at Matthew  
"Don't laugh Adam, you lizard freak!" Matthew shouted back in anger.  
"EW!" Jacqueline jumped back from her boy friend in fear of his new appearance.  
  
Then the laughter and confusion a shadow collapsed to the ground and a being pulled himself up from the darkness the some what short man rolled out from the darkness and jumped to his feet his blue face and scar impacted fear and his stare held his soul. "What are you beasts upto?! no good!!?" Kevin clenched his sword as James grinned with a confidence of knowing he could probably take the elf. But as James charged the wizard elf, Kevin laughed and crouched down and yelled "Ex-Mortus!" and as he did a spell was activated that of Tenser's Transformation a spell that makes him a virtual fighting machine. He quickly blocked the sword and kicked James in the sides and then kicked him into a tree. The others looked on at the elf as then Kevin glanced at the Warrior who tried to strike him down and then at a girl who stood not to far away. Kevin slowly walked over to James and helped him up and then glanced him in the eyes and said "im sorry James, I didn't know it was you" those words paused James in one second of confusion but as he usually does he caught on in a quick time and knew who it was. "Kevin! holy shit man, fuck, so your some kinda fucking Wizard now?!" James asked as he walked around looking at his once close friend now completely changed, "yes James, I am a Wizard and I almost didn't recognize you" Kevin responded as James chuckled "yeah i kinda felt that". "James you alright man!?" Paapa asked from behind with a grin behind his mask as he pulled himself into various martial arts stances, "no no, it's alright" James called back "it's -" but before he could finish Kevin grabbed his arm and shook his head telling him not to tell that it was Kevin that was the blue wizard elf. Then in confusion James questioned Kevin's decision as then Kevin walked off into the darkness and disappeared once more and now it was then ten teenagers who were lost and not Kevin.  
  
As the ten teenagers continued on unknowing of what james had found out the just seemingly wandered about the terrain but as they crossed a rope bridge it snapped and in the bliss horrid event Jacqueline fell off the cliff and into the clouds below, Kev fell into a swampy area on another mountain near by, Hetan and Matthew fell but landed on a ledge on the cliff with a cave entrance on it, Randi and Shawna fell and landed on the back of some race of Dragon and were whisked away into the sky and James and Paapa were left to find their friends in this world that they did not know anything about and the only person who did just intentionally neglected them. But in the distance Kevin and Chris watched on and saw what happened to their friends and then Kevin turned from behind the tree he had been hiding behind and looked up at Chris. "Look Chris, you go help out Matthew and Hetan and I'll go get Jacqueline and then we converse back to this point where we will then go and find the others" Kevin said setting out the plan and Chris just nodded. Then Kevin gave a thumbs up to Chris and then back flipped off of the cliff and vanished into clouds as then Chris turned around and headed toward a cavern he knew that lead into the cave which Matthew and Hetan had just entered.  
  
Kevin pierced the clouds at high speed knowing that he was heading for a terrain of snow and ice and that he wasn't sure if it was the fall that might kill Jacqueline that it might just have been the creatures that live in that area. As Kevin the swung his sword into the side of the cliff and grabbed onto the chain he had attached to it's hand with a symbol on the end of it, with one quick yank he slammed his legs into the cliff and then slid down pulling his sword from the cliff, by the look he had obviously done it before. "Jacqueline!!" he called out over the mountains of snow fearing she had fallen into some mound of snow or might be being eaten by some kind of monster.  
  
Chris walked into a cavern and began to search it carefully but as he began to walk further he fell through the loose ground and fell through another few floors until he hit brick where he then saw a totally shocked and scared Matthew and Hetan. Chris slowly got up and saw the two friends standing there but as he went to go to them they ran away yelling and flaying their arms in panic of the giant robot behind them.  
  
Kevin charged through the snow in a panic searching for his lost friend even though he had not seen her in years he still remembered the argument they had been in he had not forgiven her, even though to her it had been a few days to him it had been years and it had ate at him. Maybe she would not except it from him no longer which would hurt him, he wondered if he should have said what he said but if he didn't she would have kept teasing him. To her known as a substitute and left as second best. She meant much to him as a friend and to lose her would be hell, but she had never said or shown anything to him except the likeness of teasing him to the point of insanity. The choice to find her in the snow or leave her there to die somewhat confused him even. Kevin looked on at the gruesome sight of her hand piercing the cloudy white snow, "no NO!!" Kevin shouted sliding down in the snow as he fell to his knees and picked her up. He could tell she was still alive which was a relief and that she was still breathing but her left leg was broken in several places. "Hold on, I'll get you out of here Jacqueline...im so sorry I ever said that stuff to you....but, but...nevermind!!" Kevin argued with the unconscious Jacqueline but as he turned to the path he knew that left the mountainous region a rumbling rocked the cliffs and then the snow shot up and fell back down as a giant white worm raised up, it resembled a tremor from the movie Tremors but white and it roared at Kevin. "Uh..uh..it's a fucking Frost Worm!!!" Kevin uttered as he stepped back almost dropping his friend.  
  
The gargantuan beast snarled at the wizard who stood motionless. The beast sounded out a trilling sound from a strange nodule on it, it's two giant mandibles stretching out. Kevin grinned and slowly placed Jacqueline on the snow bank, he pulled off his robe and folded it four times and placed it under her head as he then pulled out his silver sword and tilted his neck left and right the tilt was followed by a cracking noise as he jumped into a fighting stance. Then with the clank of his shiny silver armor then on looking beast launched down at Kevin but before it could hit him Kevin spoke out "el-crell-repel!!" and the beast curved in pain as it smacked into the orb of protection around Kevin. In that split second as the beast was distracted Kevin swung over and grabbed hold of his female friend and yelled "Travel!!" and as he did a circle appeared and then Kevin made a clear description of where he wanted to go and as he did the beast had regained it's clarity. With a burst of air the beast swooped back down towards them but as it did, Kevin and Jacqueline teleported away and the beast crashed down into the solid ice which lay beneath the mounds of snow.  
  
James, Paapa, and Adam now stood atop the cliff still looking on to what happened to their friends, they thought that all their friends had just dropped to their graves. James turned to the two and said "ok, we have to find a way out of this place!" a slight pause followed as Paapa returned a comment "I don't know james, I like it a bit" he laughed looking at his ninja uniform. The musky mountain air drifted by them as they stood on the edge of this mountain, a curve of rock and stone was on the side of the mountain and it was the only real way down of of this mountain. Adam clenched his sword hissing, "we should take that curve down the mountain" he said in a hiss and James unwillingly agreed with him as Paapa just nodded. They began their steep walk down the side of this high mountain and in the back beyond them in a distance could be seen was giant Alps of snow and clouds up in the sky and fog down below which clouded their journey.  
  
Down in the caverns Chris chased Matthew and Hetan through the twists and turns of the cave, but then as Matthew and Hetan turned a corner they crashed into an outstretched silky web. With the vibrating web and noise down swung a Drider. A Drider is a Spider like humanoid which has the lower body of a spider and the upper body of a human with some different features and pigment change. As Chris bolts around from a corner he sees the descending grin of the Drider. In a fats almost comedic speed Chris grabbed hold of the Drider and easily crushed it as if it were just some household spider. Chris made a laugh which seemed to echo through his solid body. Hetan and Matthew paused and were confused by the giant robot infront of them who seemed to be helping them out. Matthew looked up at the quiet robot who stood tall with a silent confidence in himself and his strength, Matthew then asked "why are you helping us??" a minor pause gaped an answer as Chris looked down and said "Kevin asked me to and your my friends". The two new comers to this world were shocked as Chris turned and began to walk away as Hetan said "Chris!!?" and then Chris turned and gave a thumbs up to the two of them and then turned once more and began to walk away. 


	2. Seperate Paths

"Day 1826, I was able to find my friend Jacqueline but she is unconscious and probably unaware of my presence. She seems alright but she does have a broken left leg and has stopped bleeding from her nose. I wonder why I saved her...it took them five years too find me, actually 1825 days to find me to be precise. But the though of her dying in this wretched world was hurtful which is why I must save my other friends as well. I wonder if Chris is having as much success as I, that is all for today's entry Journal".  
  
Chris, Hetan and Matthew walked the twists and turns of the caverns of the dungeons. They then came across several rock bridges extended over a pit which seemed to have no bottom by the looks. Matthew stiffened, his dwarf body froze but looked somewhat comical as he said looking straight "Im not crossing this, we have to find another way around". Chris just turned to Matthew, Chris had spent a bit of time in this world and knew that sacrifices were necessary so he then picked up the flaying Matthew and shot him across the gorge. Hetan looked up at the motionless face of Chris' new body and said "you ant's gonad do that to me" then he began to walk across the surprisingly steady rock bridge. They continued their way through the dungeon over the bridge which was covered in a strange bluish green rock and above them hung giant pointed stones which almost had a life of their own as moisture slowly dripped from their points and the musky underground air surrounded the travelers.  
  
Paapa tracked down the side of the cliff and seemed to be enjoying his martial art talent added to his already abundant knowledge of the subject. James was taking it quite seriously almost as if he placed himself in the character of a warrior of somekind but then again he always was able to take charge with his aggression and quick wit. Adam seemed quite calm for being a abomination of his new race and just slithered down the side of the mountain in a quiet glance of intimidation. Their journey was the farthest behind but yet the closest to home, and they would never know that until a day when the time comes for them to return. Their journey down this mountain was still some time to go.  
  
Kevin put his robe he wore just sometime ago on Jacqueline because the close this world gave her were not suited for the climate of a snowy terrain like the one they were in. The pine trees clouded everything around them. Jacqueline began to squint as she slowly opened her eyes and saw the grayish white clouds above her, she tried to get up but could feel the pain surging through her leg and it made her fall back down once more into the cushion snow below her. Kevin turned seeing she was conscious once more, he then jumped down towards her as she then tried to push away from him not knowing who he was. His hand went just above her left leg as he then began to use his Paladin magic to heal her leg back to normal, but as he did she panicked and kicked him directly in the face and unaware he could not repel it and was struck right in the face with her foot. The blue elf hit the ground and shook his head in pain as he got up he saw her stumbling through the snow quickly as if to get away from Kevin, he called out to her "Jacqueline" and it seemed to stiffen her and catch her attention. Jacqueline gave the blue elf a confused look as then the elf morphed into a human. The elf now was taller and had more weight on him he was now her friend Kevin now standing above her on a snow bank and then he transformed back into his elf state and then turned away to pick up his sword.  
  
Matthew crawled up through a tunnel in the dungeon and out into the light of the forest, he was followed by Hetan and Chris. Matthew was refreshed by the forest air and scenery from the bleak back drop of the dungeon below them. Chris looked past the trees to see if he was at his mountain top home where he and Kevin had been staying but the area seemed unfamiliar to him, he continued to look around but nothing was familiar, they had been walking through the dungeons for hours and traveled far from where they first started. Hetan looked at Chris and said "please tell me you know where we are" and following that questioning he turned his head and looked down and spoke "I have no clue" then he turned his head back into the position it was in before.  
  
Paapa, James, and Adam continued down the side of the cliff they could just about see the bottom and almost finished their journey to flat land. Adam tried to whistle out of boredom but could only squeeze out a hiss, then James froze and thought for a second looking back and the infront of them again and said quickly "where the fuck is Alfred?!" as he said that Adam and Paapa turned their heads in saw no sign of their friend anywhere.  
  
Up high above them back on the mountain tops and just above the clouds where the hanging rope bridge once was. Just at the bottom of a broken half that happened to fall to the other side of where they were trying to cross to was Alfred dangling from the bottom of the broken rope bridge he wined in fear as he quietly swore and began to claw himself up the wooden planks of the bridge and towards the ledge of the mountain. Alfred could only try and claw his way up his new nails like a wolf or something made it hard for him to grab things but he did finally yank himself up from the bridge to the mountain. Alfred turned back to the bridge an made a quick sinister laugh as he then growled and turned around to see three wolves standing before him drooling from a long growl as they then began to walk forward toward Alfred, all that could come from Alfred's mouth was one word "fuck".  
  
Jacqueline can only stare in a confused state at her friend as he picked up his sword and jumped off the snow bank right infront of her and said "let's go now..." then walked right past her. Jacqueline stares at Kevin and all she could really say or ask is "cool, how did you do that?!" and then the already progressively walking Kevin stopped and turned and said "easily all of my race can do it..." then silence fell. She came up to him and looked at him and just asked "how are you?" and Kevin turned in a serious face and said "that is none of your concern" he seemed emotionless and different to how she knew him, "why?" she asked still looking into his eyes and he just gently pushed her away and said "because you have to get home and out of this world". Then in almost a turn of control she exploded into an angry statement "fine then when you are ready to talk to me come fine me, but it wont mean that i will talk to you or have time for you" then she spun around and began to walk away, all he could say is "you won't survive out there there's things out there u couldn't even imagine in your wildest nightmares". This actual caring warning made her turn once more and say "why do you care!? i can take care of myself!!" and once more she spun around to leave, he looked up at her "i do care!!! that's why I warn you, I've lived here for 5 years in this world's time, and i don't want to see you hurt!" and as he finished she said "the I'll stay with you".  
  
As they continued walking past the trees and forest she looked at him and asked "why are you like that??" and he still looking straight ahead said "like what??", she laughed "look the way you do.." and he still walking responded almost like instinct "because I look better" she gave him a look and said "ummm...ok". But then with an outburst of speed and quick acting he swung his sword right by her face and slashed his sword into a wolf that was about to pounce on Jacqueline then he retracted his sword and the wolf dropped before her feet and he continued walking.  
  
Hetan stepped forward onto a ridge of rock and looked off and placed his hand upon his brow and twisted his head around to search the surrounding land. Chris pushed down a few trees out of pure boredom as Matt leaned against a near by tree, Hetan stepped all four legs down of the ridge and sat down the best he could near to his friends. As Hetan sat he looked over at something that had made a sudden movement and caught his eye it was a small plant, the plant turned to him and spoke "your in his forest" then a furry little creature ran up next to the plant and looked up at Hetan and said "he is going to be displeased". He was confused on how these plants were able to speak and even more confused on how he was able to understand them. The plant bent down then back up and spoke once more "why do you enter his woods?" Hetan looked at his friends cautiously then back at the plant "who's woods are these??" Hetan asked lowering his head towards the plant. The furry little creature jumped onto Hetan and caught his attention as the little creature spoke "you do not know, this is the woods of Jor-Dhan" he raised an eyebrow and looked at both beings and asked "who's Jor-Dhan?!". Matthew turned and saw Hetan talking to the two little things and just stared at him not sure what to think as Chris continued to speak to Matthew, but Matthew looked at Hetan once more and asked "who are you talking to?" Hetan glanced at his dwarven friend and said "this plant and squirrel thing, you can't here them?" after that Matthew just turned to Chris and ignored Hetan's presumed madness.  
"So who is Jor-Dhan?" Hetan persisted in asking them.  
"You do not know of Jor-Dhan!?" the squirrel said in shock looking at the plant.  
"Not know Jor-Dhan!!" The plant rustled.  
"Well...who is he?" Hetan continued to ask impatiently.  
"We of the forest know him as Jor-Dhan" the squirrel squeaked as the plant cut in on his sentence.  
"But to the common speakers and some, he is known as Kevin...he came from another world" the plant opened up it's leaves.  
"Another world!" the squirrel said jumping off Hetan's leg.  
"Kevin!!?" Hetan shouted.  
  
Alfred stood on the ledge of the cliff thinking of what to do and how to get away from these wolves as then one pounced towards him and as it did Alfred strafed left and the wolf flew off the cliff followed by Alfred chuckling out "torro!". The other wolves growled as Alfred pulled out his battle axe that was attached to his armor, and all his cadet training came back to him and as another wolf pounced he dropped and rolled and dropped his axe down into the wolf's body. The third and final wolf tracked after him as Alfred ran into some brush and hid to stage an attack. The third wolf stalked him sniffing the ground to search for his track but as he did Alfred jumped out from the bush and sliced his axe along the wolf's side and then he regained his balance after the attack and turned back to stare at his dying enemy one last time, Alfred's new animal instincts had somewhat kicked in. He pulled himself back together and out his quick rage and realized he had to search for his friends he couldn't stand being alone in a unfamiliar world.  
  
The clouds slowly began to roll their way across the sky and the sky then turned black as the stars pierced the sky and they finished their way down the mountain. James jabbed his sword into the dirt below in a tired annoyance as Paapa leaned against the mountain and Adam slithered around enjoying his new body strangely. Paapa some how knew he was not going to find his friends with the other that he had to begin his own quest, everyone is given a specific situation and that is their destiny and this path he now lived is the one he must now walk. The others took somewhat of a rest as Paapa slowly walked away and vanished into the darkness. James picked his sword up and the slight noise caught Adam's attention and he turned he seemed slightly sinister for some reason, James looked at him and said "let's go now" and then turned to look at Paapa and said raising an eye brow "where's Paapa!? shit!!".  
  
Paapa's new freelance journey began and he hurried through the trees his knowledge, his brain was suddenly swarmed with techniques and memories of how to use weapons and such skills as if they had been part of him all along. His speed and agility got him far as he perched himself upon a tree branch resting a hand on a trunk and looking down at a small village as he then jumped down and began a search for all his friends. 


End file.
